


Breaking the Rules

by shannonbostic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7353232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shannonbostic/pseuds/shannonbostic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has to punish you after you forget one of his rules. Good thing you love being punished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking the Rules

Last night was yet another night of incredible sex with Castiel. It had been one of those times when Cas decided to be rough—which you loved—and it certainly showed when you woke up this morning. 

You woke up around 8:30 to find a rose on the pillow beside you where Castiel normally slept, and it made you smile. You slipped out of bed to get ready for the day, and when you looked in the mirror, you discovered a ton of hickeys all over your neck and collarbone left by your boyfriend. You smiled as you tenderly ran your fingers over the purple marks, reminiscing over the night before. But as much as you loved them, you were gonna need to cover them up before you greeted Sam and Dean. They would probably tease you for days if you greeted them with a neck full of hickeys.

You quickly got dressed and brushed your teeth before you stood in front of the floor length mirror in your room. You had concealer in one hand and powder foundation in the other. You were gonna need some heavy duty coverup to hide the multitude of love marks. 

As you began to dab concealer onto your neck and collarbone, Castiel walked in the room. 

You turned around to face him and gave him an affectionate smile. “Hi babe.”

“Hello beautiful.” He smiled back as he walked towards you. He came up behind you and wrapped his arms around your waist as he looked affectionately at you in the mirror. That look, however, turned to one of confusion when his eyes landed on the makeup in your hands and the dots you had begun to place on your neck. “What are you doing?”

“Oh, I’m just putting some makeup on to cover up all the marks you gave me last night,” you chuckled nonchalantly. 

You had completely forgotten that you had just broken one of Castiel’s rules. 

Suddenly but gently, Cas grabbed your wrist to stop you from putting on any more coverup. You turned to him with wide eyes and a look of confusion. “What?” you asked.

“You’ve just broken one of my rules, little one.” his eyes darkened as he looked at you and spoke lowly.  
Oh shit. You forgot.

You already felt a swell of warmth in your core at his sudden change of demeanor. You loved when he called you ‘little one’.

“I’m sorry, I forgot, Castiel. I just didn’t want Sam or Dean to tease me for it,” you said shyly, lowering your head as you looked at the ground.

He lifted a finger up under your chin and raised your head to look at him. “Are you embarrassed of me?” he asked, still authoritative, but you saw a hint of vulnerability in his eyes.

“No, no! Of course not! I love when you leave marks on me. I just.. I don’t know, wanted to keep them to myself, I guess.” you said.

“Do you know why I want you to leave the marks I put on you?” he asked, slowly starting to circle around you with his hands clasped behind his back. 

You shook your head ‘no’ in response.

He stopped behind you and placed his hands on your waist, leaning his head in as he nuzzled your neck. “Because I love that Sam and Dean would know you’re mine. The whole world would know you belong to me. They’d know whose name you were screaming as you reached the highest point of pleasure,” he spoke lowly in your ear as one of his hands drifted to the front of your shorts, reaching inside and slipping past your panties to run a finger through your dripping folds. “They’d know that only I can do this to you, can touch you the way only I know you like to be touched.” He placed a chaste kiss directly on one of the marks he had made last night, making you shiver as he circled your entrance with his middle finger.

“Oh god, Cas,” you moaned as you let your head fall back against his shoulder. 

All too soon he pulled away from you, making you whine at the loss of contact. He licked his finger that was covered in your slick, and you gave him a pleading look. 

“Now do you understand why I dislike when you cover up the marks I give you?” He looked at you expectantly.

You nodded. “Castiel, please, just touch me,” you begged.

He squinted his eyes at you. “No, you broke one of my rules, little one. You disobeyed. I think you need to be punished. Take your clothes off and get on the bed. On all fours.” He said sternly. 

You were so ok with this. You quickly obeyed his commands, stripping and getting on top of the bed. As soon as you were on all fours, you turned around to lock eyes with him, wiggling your ass in an attempt to make him squirm. His eyes went practically black with lust and suddenly, your movements were ceased by his grace, your head facing forward once more.

“No teasing, little one. Unless you want an extra punishment.” He said, his voice an octave lower. 

You heard a flutter of wings, and suddenly he appeared behind you on the bed, completely naked. His throbbing cock was rubbing against your ass and you were desperate to grind back against him, but his grace kept you in place, making you whine. 

“I’m going to spank you, little one. And I want you to count. Do you remember our safe word?” he asked, rubbing one hand tenderly up and down your lower back.

You nodded your head in response, completely ready for his “punishment”, which was more like a reward to you.

Suddenly, his hand came down on your ass with a loud smack. The sudden burn resulted in an exquisite burst of pleasure-pain, making you bite your lip as you felt yourself getting wetter. “One,” you said weakly. 

The more times he spanked you, the wetter and more turned on you got. You continued to count, each smack stinging a little more than the last, but bringing no less pleasure. By the time he reached ten, you could feel your slick dripping down your thighs. You knew your ass would be sore tomorrow, but you couldn’t care less. He knew how aroused it made you. 

“Have you learned your lesson, little one?” he asked as he rubbed your ass gently, now a bright red. 

“Yes, Castiel. Please, will you fuck me? I’ll be good, I promise I won’t cover up any of your marks,” you begged. Your core was absolutely aching, your clit throbbing, and you desperately needed friction. 

Castiel began sliding his cock between your folds teasingly, and you cried out at the little friction it provided. “Who do you belong to?”

“You, Castiel, always and only you,” you moaned out.

Castiel then slid into you with a single thrust, making you cry out as he grunted long and low. He gave you a few seconds to adjust to his length before he was slamming into you from behind, his cock thrusting at a perfect angle to hit the spot that made you writhe. He had immediately set a brutal pace that quickly had the bed rocking, the headboard slamming against the wall continuously. You would’ve fallen over by now if not for his grace holding you up. 

You were quickly approaching your climax due to his unrelenting pace, but you desperately needed him to touch your clit. All the sudden, you could feel swirls of grace circling the sensitive nub, and you cried out at the pleasure as you lowered your head, no longer having the energy to hold it up. Cas’ grace then released some of its hold, enabling you able to meet his every thrust.

“I’m close,” he let out a strangled groan.

You were so, so close. The warmth was quickly spreading, taking you higher and higher. Cas could sense this, and you immediately felt his grace circling your nipples and increasing its pressure on your clit. The added stimulation was enough to send you into an explosive orgasm, your face contorting in pleasure as you trembled and writhed underneath Castiel. 

You slammed your hips down against Cas’ cock in the midst of your orgasm, and it immediately trigger his release, his hips stuttering as he released his warmth inside you. 

A few seconds later, you collapsed onto the bed on your stomach, completely worn out. Cas followed, laying himself on his side next to you. He began tracing Enochian phrases on your back as you finally caught your breath. A few moments later, you lifted your head to look at him, and found him smiling down softly at you. 

“What?” you asked, mirroring his smile.

“Is it wrong that I love punishing you?” he asked, his lips forming into a smirk.

You laughed. “God, I hope not, because I love being punished.”


End file.
